


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by jiwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dead Ateez, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Witchcraft, general spookiness, or mostly dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwrites/pseuds/jiwrites
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi Yeori/Choi Kyu, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ateez AU Collection (Ongoing)





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

San frowns when he feels the hollowness in his heart throb and drops his head, "Oh, Yeori..." He sighs and heads upstairs to where an elderly woman lay in bed. He carefully sits on the bed and strokes her hair as best he could, "At least you're art peace, now. I do suppose we'll have to have someone call your family, now." He stands, "I'll go tell the others." He walks downstairs, looking around for Seonghwa when he finally spots him near the kitchen, "She's passed."

"I thought so" Seonghwa shakes his head. "You felt it too?"

"I did. The poor dear...They'll have to contact her family, you know." San hums as he rifles through her addressbook for the number of a name he recognized. "Here we are. Her grandson. Leave that out where they can find it."

Seonghwa nods, "Go and find Wooyoung, the poor dear. He must be devastated." He takes the piece of paper and then grabs the phone, heading into the kitchen to Yeosang, "Yeo, would you be a dear and call for me? Yeori...is gone."

Yeosang frowns but nods and takes the phone, dialing and speaking softly, "Hi, I need to report a death at home...Choi Yeori."

\---

Jongho groans as his phone rings and he rolls over to grab it, glancing at the time, "Three forty-seven?" He frowns, "Who is calling me?" He looks at the number, reading the words Briar Glen Police Department. "What the-" He swipes the green icon to answer, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Choi Jongho?"

"Yes, who is this?" He asks, sitting up, now fully awake.

"This is Officer Summers. I have some bad news...your grandmother, Yeori...passed away about an hour ago."

Jonngho feels his heart stop. His grandmother...died? No. It couldn't be true.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Yeah...yeah, I'll, uh...I'll be right down."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Choi."

Jongho nods despite the officer not being able to see him and hangs up, shaking his head. He was on auto-pilot. He stands and walks to his dresser to get on some pants and grabs his phone, wallet and keys, heading downstairs. He slips his shoes on by the door and walks out, locking up before going to his car and getting in, starting it up.

He drives off and doesn't even touch the radio or heater, just driving with a goal of his grandmother's house in mind. He'd seen her just last week.

They'd talked about his upcoming college courses and what she would wear to his graduation in a few years.

He's not sure when he arrives, but he pulls into the driveway and gets out, walking up the stairs and into the house, full of cops and a few neighbours. He looks around, looking for a cop or anyone with a nametag that he could talk to. He doesn't need to look far as he sees the nametag of Harris flash right before his eyes. "Excuse me," he squeaks out.

The man turns to look at him, "Sir, you shouldn't be-

"I'm Jongho. Choi Jongho." His name sounds foreign on his tongue.

"Oh, right this way..." He says softly and leads Jongho into the kitchen, sitting him down.

But all of what the officer says goes in one ear and out the other as he stares at the floor of the kitchen. Where he used to play as a kid. His happy place.

\---

It took all of three days to plan the funeral, her having left a fund for the family to use to make her arrangements, making everything easier.

Well, most everything.

Jongho sits on the couch in his grandmother's living room, uncomfortable in his suit, adjusting his tie, swallowing dryly. Everyone talked around him, at him, about him, but not to him. They all offered condolences or kind words that Jongho could care less about. He needed out of this tie.

"Hey," says a soft voice. "I know it hurts, but she's okay."

He turns to the voice, seeing a delicate looking man in a very nice suit. "...Is she?" He chokes out without really meaning to.

"Of course. She was a good woman. She's in a better place, now. At rest."

He nods, turning to face forward again before it clicks that he didn't really know the man, "Sorry, who-" He asks as he turns, but the man is gone. Disappeared without a trace. He just blinks and adjusts his tie again, standing and walking away to his old room.

Or, at least he meant to. He ends up in his grandmother's room, clutching her jewelry box on her bed, tears threatening to spill. He rocks himself back and forth, trying to calm down, tears finally falling as he starts to whimper audibly. His grandmother, his best friend, was gone. And now, this was all he had left of her. It just wasn't fair.

He cries for a while, just letting it all go before he heads back downstairs and asks everyone to leave. He wants to just go home. He wants to just forget. He sighs and watches as everyone soon clears out of his house, still clutching the jewelry box to his chest, face puffy and eyes red. They look at him with pity and he looks at them with hollow eyes. He takes their condolences and shuts the door, sliding down against it, staring off into the empty room.

On auto-pilot again, he makes his way around the room, cleaning up everything left behind. He packs away the food and stores the logbook away so he can write thank you's later.

If he ever came back.

He heads back out to his car and speeds off, not looking back at the house and ignoring the phone call from Officer Summers. He didn't want to talk right now. He didn't.

He just wanted to be at home.

But he wasn't sure what that was, anymore.


End file.
